The Pioneering Guild
by Billyking11
Summary: A human from earth is reincarnated to the mass effect universe and is determined to change the ending with guild she wants to make


Hello!Billyking11 here with my very first story on the Mass effect SI concept. This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so please bear with me for the errors that you might see. Also constructive criticism is very appreciated but please keep the bashing to minimum cause like i said this is my first Fanfic story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect series or anything related to it. I do own this story and it's OC characters.**

* * *

All i see is constant darkness. I have tried many ways to escape, from trying to walk, crawl or even shout for help! but first let me put a emphasis on the word"trying" you see after i woke up i could not move and talk no matter how many times i tried with all my might. I have lost count on how many days, months, or years i have been stuck here or where "here" even is.

All i remember before coming here was the party that i attended to for my cousin Dick. Then a boom! and the world around me fading. I have a few theories in my for my current situation from alien abduction to a favorite idea of mine from the tireless reading and watching of anime's, manga, and games which is reincarnation meaning i am currently in a womb of my mother. Even though i said it was my favorite idea just thinking of it scares me! after all who would want to leave your own family and friends that you have been with for years.

**6 Month's Later**

It seems my mother is giving birth to me because i am sure i'm getting pushed out of my mother's womb. i try to look around me with my newborn eyes before quickly shutting them close in response to the glaring bright light but before i closed my eyes i managed to get a glimpse at my surrounding and finding blue people or aliens? around me. it been a couple of months but i have finally worked out where i am. It looks like i'm in the frakking Mass Effect universe! Do you know what that means! The frakking Reapers and thier goal of wiping the galaxy of sentient life every 50 000 thousand years or so and did i forget to mention that i am a Asari!

I have slowly gotten used to life as a toddler in the moths following my birth. I have extensively explored the house by first crawling whenever my watchers are distracted to finally standing up and walking. Boy! Let me tell you how freaked out my mother was when i was in one of my exploration phase as my mother would call it. They searched the whole house until they found me in the study clutching a book in my hand to which my mother smiled clearly amused at my action.

I have seen less of my Asari watchers while exploring the house, I have a theory about it that they have been replaced with hidden cameras which makes me scared out of my mind that i may be labeled as a freak because of how i act clearly act.

**3 Year's later**

I have been here for the last 3 years growing up as a asari, luckily i got born in a wealthy family with my mom being a influential Asari matriarch. With big advantages of a nice and wealthy life style that i might becoming used to. i have read many books at the study room which contained books ranging from Asari culture and the history of the various races around the known galaxy.

I think they know that i am not a normal asari child because correct me if i'm wrong but i think asari children are stupid. Well it may be because i'm a 28 years old man whose previous name was "Gary' in a child's body with a new name that i am sure is from earth "Osiris". I did confirm that the system alliance has not been discovered yet and i still have about 463 years before the mass effect trilogy begins. i have a considerable time to come up with plans to the impending threats of the Reapers and of course making me a powerful person in citadel space.

**5 Year's later**

Huray! i'm eight years old now and has been accidentally branded as a slightly gifted child or in other words a minor genius which i know my mother is proud about, if you still don't know her name it's matriarch "Alaya". She had hired me tutors per my sudden request when we were having dinner one night. She asked me where i got the idea of hiring tutors to which i told her i came up with it from reading the books in the study hall, after persuading her with my cute act she finally relented to my request by hiring the best tutors she could find.

I have been making plans after i found out that i am in the mass effect universe some of which is are what i call Project Deadalus , Project Alternative, and Project Bothan Network. I am currently working on Project Deadalus in which I create a pioneering guild and absorb the extensive knowledge of this universe, studying the Protheans , citadel species and their respective knowledge especially those knowledge they have before finding their Prothean cache.

I predict this to last as long as 60 - 100 years, I dread to even imagine the years I must spend in studying after all i am like every person on earth which hates the long years of school. I may not like it but i know i must persevere in it for it may be my one cards against the reaper and other threats that i might face in this galaxy.

**Matriach Alya's POV**

'Mother i would like to go to the best academy in the galaxy to start my studies' asked my cute little angle. 'and tell my why you would like to attend school early when you have only 2 years left before you star school?' i told her. ' Mom i want to know more about this universe and the secret it hides' answered my daughter. 'Oh! it seems my little angle is quite advenurous already and at the age of 8, well then i will make arangements you better make me proud my litte angle. 'of course mom i will make you proud with the achievements i will make!

It seems my request has paid off. That school will where i make my ground work for all my future plans, making connections with the other students and the recruitment for my Bothan Spy Network.


End file.
